This application for a Cancer Education Grant is submitted by a group of basic and clinical researchers who are affiliated with the NCI-sponsored Comprehensive Cancer Center, the Norris Cotton Cancer Center (NCCC) of Dartmouth Medical School. Application is made for the summer stipends of 15 medical and nursing students who would gain research experience In the laboratories of the Cancer Center members in the areas of: Molecular Virology, Immunology (both basic and clinical), Molecular Genetics, Molecular Toxicology and Carcinogenesis, Endocrinology, Clinical Cancer Research, Cancer Chemotherapy, Radiation Biology, and Clinical Nursing Research. Applications for these clinical assistantships will be evaluated by a Cancer Education Committee, chaired by the Deputy Director of the NCCC and those with the best ratings will be funded. In addition, the Cancer Education Committee will participate in recruitment of minority students for these assistantships as well as contribute to the recruitment of minority college students to Dartmouth Medical School.